


Reptar’s Obey Me Oneshots and Such

by Reptarwriting



Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-29
Updated: 2021-02-06
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:48:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,762
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24986326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Reptarwriting/pseuds/Reptarwriting
Summary: Requests: OPENSFW and NSFW reader insertsComment a request or send one into my tumblr @reptarwritingTags will be updated with each work
Relationships: Asmodeus (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader, Barbatos (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader, Beelzebub (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader, Belphegor (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader, Diavolo (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader, Leviathan (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader, Lucifer (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader, Mammon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader, Satan (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader, Simeon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader, Solomon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader
Comments: 11
Kudos: 160





	1. Chapter 1

Rules:

No inc*st, p*dophilia, zo*philia etc.

Pronouns for reader are they/them but you can specify if they are AFAB or AMAB.

Feel free to send stuff through my tumblr @reptarwriting or comment a request here!


	2. Needy MC headcannons (NSFW)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Request from tumblr:  
> “ It is SO NICE to see someone who writes gender neutral imagines I’ve been looking for a blog like this for so long. Can I request headcannons for a needy MC around the brothers? Like while they’re working or doing something MC just reeeeally needs that D 😣 thank you I can’t wait to see your work!”

Headcannons for a needy MC around the brothers:

Lucifer

Lucifer doesn’t stop working, whether it’s studying for exams or finalising student council plans, he’s usually up until the late hours of the night.

Having to work to coax his attention away from his work is a regular occurrence, therefore you know exactly what makes him tick (he’ll never admit that though).  
You can’t beat around the bush with this demon, the only way to get his touch is to drop yourself in his lap and command him to please you.

However, don’t think you’ll get away scot free. A move this bold won’t go without punishment. He’ll pause and look you in the eyes with a stern face, then pick you up from his lap and lay you down on the desk.

“Oh my, have you completely forgotten your manners dear? Well don’t look at me like you’re sorry now it’s too late, your lesson has already begun.”

Mammon  
His next big photo shoot is just around the corner so Mammon has been inundated with calls all day. Under normal circumstances he’s the needy one so right now you feel neglected somewhat.

While he’s on the phone to his manager you decide that it will be fun to to tease him a little.

You drop to your knees and settle between his legs. Mammon looks at you and smirks, not fully realising where this is going. You wouldn’t really do this, especially right now he thinks. That’s when you start palming him through his jeans.

Realisation hits him that you really are about to do this in the middle of an important phone call. You begin to nuzzle your cheek against the growing bulge in his pants and he goes dead silent.

He tries to keep his composure but as soon as his jeans are unzipped and you’ve got your hand around his cock he starts panting and losing the ability to speak.

“Yeah. S-sorry I’m not feelin’ too great. I’ll have to call ya back later after I’ve had a rest ya know? Thanks see ya.”

As the call was abruptly ended he throws his phone onto the nearby coffee table and pulls you onto his lap only to smother you with kisses and grope at your ass.

“You have no idea what you’re doin’ to me baby. I need ya right now… please finish what ya started.”

Leviathan

Levi has been playing some otome all day, how dare he give a fictional character more attention than you. Meanwhile you’ve been laying on his bed trying to get his attention to no avail.

When Levi steps out for a snack break he asks if you want anything, you just roll your eyes and huff. Out of sheer curiosity you sit in his gaming chair to see why he’s been so invested in this game.

You can’t believe he’s left the game just before an R18 scene! It’s like he’s begging for you to watch. After choosing a few options and cringing over how unrealistic this whole scenario is, you have an idea to act out the scene for him.

When he comes into the room he drops the snacks immediately at the sight of you in his hoodie and nothing else, he recognises this scene straight away.

“Levi Senpai pleeease, the only way for us to escape the dungeon is for me to make you cum please let me fulfil my duty to you senpai”

He absolutely loses his mind at your act, he doesn’t even have time to come up with a weeb reaction he wants you then and there.

Satan

Satan has been in the library all week you swear he hasn’t slept or ate since he found this new book series.

You may be doing this for your own desires but this is the only thing that will tear him away from the book to take care of himself, you care in your own way it’s a win, win!

You enter the library and he doesn’t look up from his book until you sprawl across his lap and whack his book out of his hand, skidding across the floor of the library.

He’s about to lose his temper until he sees you in that outfit he loves to see; thigh high socks, cat ears, a tail to match and a collar adorned with a bell.

“Awww does kitten want my attention? I’m sorry I forgot how needy you are. Maybe I need to work on your willpower more but you’re just so cute, I can’t help but spoil you. Tell me what you want kitten, do you want me to play with your bell?”

Asmodeus

Asmo has a very busy beauty regime, he’ll try to give you as much attention as possible but understand that it takes time and effort to look that gorgeous.

If you stroke his thigh while he’s waiting for his nails to dry he’ll start whining. Watch out, as soon as his nails are done you won’t be able to get his hands off of you.

“Ooh~ please sweetie just wait a few moments longer- you don’t want me to get nail polish on your underwear while I’m ripping it off of you hmmm? Does that sound nice? Of course it does my little insatiable human.”

Beelzebub

Beel just got a new recipe from Luke so he’s been dying to try it out. He’s not ignoring you on purpose he just thinks you’re excited about the bread too.

He’s kneading the dough and that’s when you can’t take it anymore, seeing his muscles work the dough with so much strength yet so much gentleness makes you envious.

There’s no point in being subtle anymore, you quickly get the bread in the oven (priorities), then you sit on the kitchen counter and pull him between your legs to run your hands under his flour covered tank top and stroke his abs. You look up at him with those doe eyes and he understands completely.

“Oh! I’m sorry I didn’t realise you were hungry for something else..” he gets closer to you, providing you with that friction you need “the bread can wait, I want to taste something else now.”

Belphegor

Belphie is in a deep sleep, this is normal but he’s clinging to you and won’t let go. You try to get comfortable but every time he shifts against your back it just makes you want him more.

You decide to make your move with the little room between you that you have. You start grinding your ass back onto him with slow precise movements and you can hear his breath hitch in his sleep.

Soon his breath comes out in pants and he starts to stir, then you feel him humping his now half hard cock against your ass.

“Mmm what a sight to wake up to… Are all humans this needy or are you just foolish and horny enough to wake up a sleeping demon?”


	3. Homesick reader/Diavolo fluff (SFW)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “ I've never really done one of these before so is it ok to ask for a SFW AFAB reader/Diavolo pairing? Where the reader is feeling a bit lonely and homesick and her boyfriend Diavolo decides to suprise her with something sweet that reminds her of the stars back home? A picnic or something like that? Just something really comforting and fluffy.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I don’t do specific pronouns so I kept it gender neutral I hope that’s ok!

Diavolo had some meetings after lessons at RAD had finished for the day. Instead of going back to his palace or the house of Lamentation you decided to wait for him in the school grounds. The garden area was peaceful when it wasn’t full of bustling students/demons. The Devildom was fun but it wasn’t home, certain sights and smells were similar in a way but they just weren’t right, even the stars weren’t as you remember them. You missed home.

You sensed someone behind you, immediately going on the defence until you felt strong arms wrap around your torso. “I thought I’d find you here, dearest.” You turn to face Diavolo who had a warm smile on his face.

“What’s wrong? I know something is up I can sense you’re blue. Tell me everything, you know I can get you anything you want, I would move the heavens and the stars for you dear.” He raised your hand to his lips, one arm still wrapped around your waist securing your frame against him. You couldn’t hide the truth from him, he was wiser than he appeared.

“Well.. I love being here, the Devildom is lovely and I couldn’t imagine being away from you or the brothers... But I miss home, everything’s just so different here I guess I’m just not over the culture shock yet.” You knew there was nothing he could do about it, when you agreed to come here you knew there was no going back. His grip on you slips and for a second you panic and think you’ve offended him, until you look up at him and see the soft smile on his face. He starts to undo his tie and you look at him, puzzled.

“I’ll be back in a few moments, while I’m gone keep this on and wait here sweetest.” He begins to tie the fabric around your eyes, your vision going black. You do as he says as he guides you to a bench. You wait patiently but you can’t help but feel antsy especially when you heard shuffling around you (you’re praying that’s him and not a lesser demon eyeing up their meal).

After around half an hour you feel a strong hand taking yours and pulling you to your feet. He’s leading you somewhere then he stops. You feel a breath in your ear and then a whisper.

“You can take it off now dear.” You take off the blindfold and see that he’s taken you to one of the many themed gardens of the RAD grounds, you’ve never seen this one before though. You take in the scene, the garden itself is in a forested clearing. Within the garden there’s a large array of flora species such as; roses, butterfly bushes, fox gloves, you name it. These were nothing compared to the willow tree in the centre of the garden.

He took your hand and lead you towards the grand tree and parted the branches as he lead the way. Shielded by the willow was a grand picnic with the biggest spread of human food you’ve ever seen. That’s when you realise, this is a human garden with human food! You can feel tears start to form in your eyes.

“I’ve been meaning to show you this garden for a while, I figured now would be a good time to show you around. Sorry there’s not as much food as I hoped, Barbatos did the best he could on such short notice!” You silence him with a deep kiss.

“It’s perfect Diavolo, really. I’m so lucky to have you I don’t deserve you at all, you’re so good to me.” He smiles at you and wipes your tears away.

“Don’t be silly, I’m the one who doesn’t deserve you, you’re heavens sent. Now let’s enjoy ourselves”


	4. I Can’t Be Around You (Beelzebub x Reader) FLUFF

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Beelzebub has been avoiding you since you met, you decide to let it go but he feels like you need an explanation.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not me disappearing for like 8 months oop uh anyway here’s some Beel fluff.

Although it seemed impossible at first, since living in the Devildom you had begun to bond with your housemates more than you thought you would have. Well all of them except for one, Beelzebub. Although he seemed friendly enough you never had the chance to talk to him, he was always so distant, at first you figured that’s just how he was, the strong and silent type. However, it just seemed like he was blatantly ignoring you the majority of the time, like he couldn’t stand to be around you. It was a shame as he seemed like a really nice guy and you were sure if you could earn the trust of his meddlesome brothers, befriending the friendly giant himself would have been easy.

You had tried everything, conveniently working out around his gym schedule which he would alter to avoid you. Even finding out his favourite meals and taking hours to make it perfect, he would just turn his nose up at it and shut himself in his room, you couldn’t believe it coming from the demon who would even attempt eat Solomon’s cooking.

Exhausted from your attempts you turned to Asmo, a last hope if you will.  
“Asmo why can’t I get Beelzebub to even look at me? I used to think he was just shy but at this point I’m positive he just hates me what did I do wrong?”  
Asmo starts laughing hysterically, you huff in annoyance at him, this is serious and he’s just making a fool of you. You get up and go to walk out of the door when he stops you, still giggling.  
“Y/N wait I’m- pffft. I’m sorry you’re so clueless. It’s not that he can’t stand to be around you it’s just that he... can’t STAND to be around you if you know what I mean!”  
With a puzzled look you question his reasoning.  
“Yes I know that what are you talking about? Why did you phrase it like that I don’t know how else to put it he just doesn’t like me clearly.”  
With that Asmo bursts out laughing again, this time you’re out the door, clearly annoyed, before he shouts down the corridor to you.  
“Try to confront him when he’s most vulnerable, you’ll see what I mean!”

That night you lay staring at the ceiling. What did Asmo mean by that? You couldn’t stop thinking about what he meant and sleep just wasn’t coming. You decide to take yourself to the kitchen, maybe a snack or some tea will help.

Upon entering the kitchen there was a dull light emitting from the fridge, in front of it there was Beelzebub in what seemed to be an eating frenzy. Maybe this is what Asmo meant? Right now he was too preoccupied with his midnight snack that he didn’t notice you, maybe if you cornered him now he wouldn’t be able to escape and you could finally get to the bottom of his dislike for you.

As you creeped up on him, almost certain you didn’t make a sound, he pauses his eating and whips his head around and locks eyes with you. You freeze, there’s a look in his eyes telling you this was a bad idea he really must hate you. He starts walking towards you and you shut your eyes, accepting your fate. Next thing you know you feel something wet sliding across your cheek. Your eyes shoot open and you’re greeted with Beelzebub way too close for comfort, you blush realising he just licked you.

Beel is mortified, he jumps back and begins to word vomit apologies.  
“I’m so sorry I didn’t mean to it’s just that you smell so good and you’re so sweet I was wondering if you tasted as sweet and I was right but I’m so sorry I’ll never do it again please don’t tell Lucifer I-“  
You stop him in his tracks by licking him on the cheek. He freezes and stutters.  
“Haha you’re pretty sweet too Beel. You know.. This is the most we’ve ever said to each other.”  
He looks guilty at that, he stares at the floor and avoids your eyes, still blushing. This was the Beel everyone was talking about, a sweet gentle giant of few words. That’s when you realised.  
“Beel.. have you been avoiding me because you were scared you’d do something like that?”  
He stays quiet. Just as you’re about to break the silence he speaks.  
“I’m sorry Y/N.. When you arrived here my brothers told me not to eat you and I would never do that but you just smell so good I can’t control myself around you. I would I never hurt you but I didn’t want to disappoint Lucifer by freaking you out... I understand if you don’t want anything to do with me.”

To that you start laughing, he really is just a gentle giant. You put your hand on his cheek and get him to look you in the eyes.  
“Beel that just makes me want to get to know you even more. I always knew you were a sweetheart and this has just proved me right. Starting tomorrow I want you to stop avoiding me ok? I could never hate you and I trust you ok?”  
He breaks out in a massive grin, this is the first time you’ve seen him smile and it’s contagious, there’s something about him that makes you all giddy.

“Y/N. Thank you for trusting me. Can we.. eat now?”


End file.
